Recevoir des coups
by LonelyD
Summary: C'était leur truc, après tout, recevoir des coups. / Recueil de textes courts.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston, des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Personnages, couples : Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, pas de Steve/Bucky explicite, mais vous pouvez toujours voir leur relation comme ça.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship.

Note : ce texte a été écrit en une heure durant les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Paratonnerre_. J'ai pris le thème au sens figuré, soit comme une chose ou une personne qui protège les autres en attirant sur elle le danger et les soupçons. Steve, c'était une évidence. C'est lui le paratonnerre. Le texte est écrit du POV de Bucky, lorsqu'ils avaient seize ou dix-sept ans. Ce texte, court et qui ne se suffit pas à lui-même, fera sûrement partie d'un recueil, celui des Nuits du FOF durant lesquelles j'aurais écrit sur Steve et Bucky ou les autres personnages de Captain America. Je nomme donc le recueil à partir de ce premier texte, _Recevoir des coups_. Je le laisse complet, mais d'autres textes viendront.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **Recevoir des coups**

Il se baissa sans doute un peu vite car il chancela. Encore un peu et il se retrouvait la tête la première dans la boue. Ça aurait sûrement été un record et Bucky aurait pu inscrire ce jour dans un calendrier comme le « combat le plus court de Steve Rogers ». Trois secondes, à peine. Juste le temps d'éviter le coup donné et de manger la terre à ses pieds.

Bien sûr, Bucky n'aurait pas laissé faire et il aurait botté les fesses de tous les gamins ici présents, mais à choisir, il aurait préféré que Steve ne décide pas du tout de se mêler des affaires des autres. Surtout quand elles impliquaient un groupe de cinq gamins plus grands et plus balaises qu'eux.

Mais ça c'était tout Steve qui prenait les coups pour les autres sans penser à lui et aux bleus qu'il aurait sur le corps et au sifflement qui sortirait toujours plus aiguë de sa maigre bouche, ni même à l'inquiétude de sa pauvre mère qui raccommoderait impuissante les pantalons troués. Parce que c'était tout Steve, ça, qu'on avait beau lui dire qu'il finirait par s'attirer de gros ennuis et que franchement ça ne valait pas la peine de se faire botter le cul pour si peu, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

La gamine aux grands yeux apeurés en profita pour s'éclipser et Bucky, sans même regarder Steve, devinait le sourire sur ses lèvres.

C'était juste ça. Steve n'était pas stupide – un tantinet impulsif et suicidaire, mais pas stupide. Il savait avant même d'entrer dans un combat qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Oh, bien sûr, il ne se laissait jamais abattre et tant qu'il pouvait se relever, il le faisait, quitte à finir assommer s'il le fallait – ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, mais qu'est-ce que Bucky s'était senti mal ce jour-là. Steve provoquait les combats juste pour protéger, protéger tous ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Mais qui protégeait Steve des coups des autres ?

Bucky devait reconnaître qu'il avait été surpris, la première fois, de constater que Steve était tout à fait capable de se défendre – après avoir jeté un œil par inadvertance sur son dossier médical, il s'était mis à paniquer. Mais lever les poings n'étaient pas suffisants. Le nombre et la force des assaillants de Steve n'étaient jamais pris en compte dans la balance. Il n'y avait à ses yeux que la victime qui comptait.

Alors Bucky fonçait lui aussi tête baissée. Il prenait les coups pour Steve, les rendait deux fois plus durs et à deux ils venaient à bout de presque toutes les petites brutes de Brooklyn.

Steve posa à temps le pied à terre et évita de s'étaler. Les rires redoublèrent parmi les garçons.

– Dégage de là, minus, avant qu'on t'écrabouille, balança l'un d'entre eux.

Et ils auraient pu lâcher prise à ce moment précis, puisque Steve avait joué son rôle – la gamine était parti, il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Mais Steve n'avait jamais aimé les petites brutes et il ne s'était jamais privé de leur faire voir sa façon de penser.

– J'en ai connu des lâches, mais rarement des comme toi –

Steve n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Bucky l'attrapa par le col et détala, Steve sur ses talons. Les cinq garçons les pourchassèrent en gueulant des insultes que Bucky préféra ne pas commenter – en plus d'être bêtes et méchants, ils n'étaient vraiment pas bien élevés et n'avaient visiblement pas beaucoup de respect pour les femmes.

Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle qu'ils connaissaient bien. Bucky grimpa en premier sur les caisses et monta à l'échelle. Une fois arrivé en haut, il prit la main de Steve et le hissa en un unique effort sur la plate-forme. Ils se roulèrent tous les deux sur le dos, essoufflés, mais n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer. Ils entendaient déjà les cris des autres garçons. Steve passa en premier cette fois-ci et monta aussi vite qu'il put les escaliers. Une fois arrivé sur le toit, il se pencha sur un tas de gravas et prit une pierre qu'il balança juste aux pieds d'une des petites brutes. A son tour, Bucky ramassa une brique qu'il laissa tomber tout près de l'échelle. Elle frôla l'un des garçons qui aboya quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis l'un d'entre eux annonça :

– Laissez tomber, ils sont cinglés. On se casse.

Ils repartirent en courant et Steve et Bucky, s'adossèrent à la murette qui entourait le toit de l'immeuble.

Lorsque les poumons de Steve émirent à nouveau leur sifflement habituel, il dit :

– On l'a échappé belle cette fois-ci.

Bucky éclata de rire.

– La faute à qui !

Puis il se leva, donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de Steve.

– Viens, je vais te payer une glace et on ira la manger sur les docks.

Steve sembla acquiescer. Il enjamba la murette et redescendit les escaliers.

Bucky le regarda faire.

Il n'avait pas à noter sur le calendrier ce jour comme celui du « combat le plus court de Steve Rogers ». Cela faisait dix ans maintenant, jour pour jour, qu'il prenait des coups pour le même gamin et il n'en regrettait pas un seul.

Il rattrapa Steve déjà en bas et le prit par les épaules.


End file.
